Lady Shion's Daughter
by Amaya102
Summary: Remember Shion, the Priestess from the Land of Demons? Remember her request to Naruto to help her have an heir? Well, this story is basically the continuation of that. (I'm not good with summaries, so I hope this doesn't turn people away.)
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Lady Shion's Daughter

Chapter 1: The meeting

Silly Disclaimer: Of course I own Naruto! That's why i'm here! On FAN FICTION!

I'm sad now, I was reminded that I don't own Masashi Kishimoto's awesomeness that is Naruto.

Oh well. Enjoy my own creation. I only own the plot and my OOCs.

* * *

Crunch!

Crash!

Fwoom!

Out of the forest and into a clearing dashes a tall, muscular teen, around 17 or 18, with short, spikey yellow, blonde hair. He was wearing all black pants and short sleeve shirt, a green vest with many pockets, black ninja shoes, black leaf head protector with long ties, and a bright orange coat/jacket/ cloak with black flames on the bottom and bottom of the sleeves.

Naruto, the teen, ran through the clearing like his life depended on it. He was filled with anxiety over the thoughts going through his head. In his hand, he held the distress message sent from the Land of Demons. This message could mean only one thing. Shion needed his help.

* * *

Naruto ran up to the entrance of the temple, banging on the door for all he was worth. As he continued the banging, he kept screaming "Shion! Shion, where are you! SHION!"

Finally the door opened and a white, blonde girl stood there, rubbing sleep from her light pink eyes. She had on a pure white nightgown that came down to her ankles, with ruffles on the ends of the gown and sleves. Pined to the front of the gown was a little pink bell that twinkled softly in the slight breeze.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed, slightly annoyed. "What is with all the noise! I can't sleep!"

Naruto quickly grabbed her shoulders and looked her strait in the eye. He then twisted her this way and that, looking for injuries and overall just making sure she was ok. When he saw she was fine, he sagged with relief and collapsed to the ground.

"I beg you, Shion," he gasps out finally. "Don't scare me like that!"

The girl, Shion, puts her hands on her hips and glares at him. "Well what did I do to you, crazy head?! Your the one who came here making a ruckus and waking me up! Do you know how hard it is for me to sleep lately?!"

Naruto, seemingly unfazed by her sudden outburst, holds out the paper he had been clutching for the past few days as he traveled to her.

Shion ripped the paper out of his hands and her eyes got wider as she read on. She then put the paper down and got a soft look on her face. She kneeled down next to Naruto and hugged him around his head.

_Naruto,_

_I need your help. I'm in danger. Save me. I'll die without you. It hurts._

_~Shion_

"I'm sorry for worrying you. As you see, I'm fine! See?" She then proceeded to take his hand and put it on her cheek, holding it there, hoping to calm him down.

Naruto smiled. He felt better now that he knew she was safe. He stood up and held out his hand for her to take. She gladly excepted the hand, and he helped her up.

Shion kept ahold of his hand, leading him inside the temple. "Come! You look like you ran the whole way here. You must be exhausted!"  
Naruto laughed, making a slightly irritated face. "I DID run the whole way here. I AM exhausted." Though, he didn't look too mad, and he obediently followed her into the temple, sitting on one of its many benches.

Naruto paused, realizing something. "Why'd you send that message if you didn't need my help?"

She flinches a little, hoping he was still as stupid as he was when they met. When they first met a little less than a year ago, he was so unobservant, he would have never picked up on that little detail. "W-well, when that was sent out, I was a little out of it, and barking orders left and right, I-I must have unconsciously called for your help, and someone sent that."

He glares at her, knowing her well enough to know she was keeping something from him. He shrugs though, too tired to ask about it right this second. "Alright, I'll force the answer out of you later. Right now, do you have a spare bed for me?"

She looks at him shocked. "Well, of course! I'll always have room for you Naruto! Come!" She says as she gestures towards a hallway with a lot of rooms branching out of it. At the end of the hall was a big door that he presumed was Shion's, and just to the right of it was a spare one. "This will be yours while you are here. No 'if, ands, or buts' about it!" She said when she saw he was about to reject the fancy room.

He smiled, leaned down, and kissed her cheek softly. "Thanks," he whispered in her ear and then went into his new room, closing the door behind him.

Unseen to him, was Shion blushing madly and holding her cheek behind him. She quickly ran into her own room, slamming the door before sliding down it to the ground. "D-damn that orange-teme, getting me all flustered."

* * *

The next morning, Naruto came out of his room, stretching and yawning, looking for Shion. He found her in her throne room, surrounded by her attendants, taking care of her usual Priestess business.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" He yelled, waving excitedly at her.

She only glared at him. "Well, here I am. Some people have responsibilities, not that you'd know."

He only laughed. "Actually, I do, but I'll save that story for another day." He walked up to her and gave her a big hug, only letting go after she forcibly pushed him off, blushing and looking like a tomato.

One of her attendants spoke up before she could yell at him. "U-um, excuse me, Shion-sama (1), we were all wondering if you had told him about… well, about your daughter, Mizuoto-sama."

The look Shion gave him could only be described as the eyes of Satan himself. "I had not, but I was going to in my own time."

Naruto only looked confused. "Your DAUGHTER?! Since when do you have a daughter? I was here a year ago and you didn't have one then!"

She sighed, not in the mood do deal with more… problems. "You," she said, pointing to the now shaking attendant, "take care of this for me. I'm going to show Naruto Mizuoto."

The attendant nodded and scurried away as fast as he could. "You've gotten scarier since I last saw you." Naruto commented as he ran after Shion, who was now leading him back to where he saw her room.

She nodded. "These past few months have been hard on everyone. Let's just say I'm not too pleasant when I'm pregnant."

He shivered in fear, not even wanting to think about it.

They went through the doors of Shion's room, then immediately turned right into a small hallway that leads to a few other rooms. After the walked through the closest door, Naruto quickly realized it was a nursery. It was rather cute too. It was a light orange and pink color, with little bells painted all over the wall, along with lots of swirls and spirals. The crib was on the back wall in the center, and it was made from a light colored wood, with orange-pink blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals. Scattered around the room were other toys, and there was a dresser, changing table, mirror, and other baby necessities, all in the same orange-pink color scheme.

"I'm guessing you're the decorator? It's very cute. Please tell me it's a girl. If it's a boy, I already pity him."

She quickly hits him over the back of his head and yells, "Of course it's a girl! Baka! (2) What kind of boy is named Mizuoto?!"

He bends over, holding the back of his head in pain. He looks up at her and yells back, "Well sorry! I just wanted to make sure!"

All of a sudden, they hear a percing cry ring through the room. Shion hits him again, the runs over to the crib, picking up the small bundle that was inside it. "Look what you did! You woke her up." The then proceeds to look at the small child and coo at it. "It's alright Hun, its ok, Mommy's here. Don't cry." She rocks back and forth trying to sooth the crying baby.

Naruto slowly walks up to the two, trying to get a good look at the baby. What he sees shocks him so much, he freezes, staring at the little face in front of him.

The face was slightly rounded, as all babies were, but on both cheeks were three birthmarks that looked like whiskers. She had smooth strait hair, like her mother, but it was a bright yellow, blonde instead of her mom's white, blonde hair. She had big smiling eyes, different than her mother's, but the same light pink color.

All in all, she basically looked like a mix of her mom and dad. The dad part was the thing that unsettled Naruto.

Naruto swallowed nervously. "A-ano, (3) Shion? Who did you say the father was?"

She flinched, scared herself, only for different reasons. "Well, I didn't."

Naruto, now slightly annoyed with the blonde girl, gave her a slight glare. "Shion."

She sighed, accepting her fate. "You, Naruto, she's your child."

Naruto; overcome with every emotion he's ever felt, and even some new ones; fainted, right there, right then.

* * *

And there you have it!

If you like it, lemme know please? I love to hear that I'm not just writing this to empty air. Even just a "love it, continue" is very much appreciated!

(1) Sama= A high ranking title. Lord, Lady, Your Highness, etc.

(2) Baka= Stupid, Idiot, Dumb, etc.

(3) Ano= Um, Uh, Excuse me, etc.

I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2: Whaaaa?

Chapter 2: Whaaaa...?

By: ME! Amaya102

I re-looked over it, and I rushed the end, so I redid it ^.^ I only changed the last part, and nothing too important was added, so its not necessary to go back and read it.

Disclaimer: Already went through this.

Don't own Naruto. Never will.

Now, on to the REAL story! :D

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he sprang up into the sitting position, glancing around wildly. He calmed down when he saw Shion sitting in the chair next to the bed he was on. He looked around a noticed it was the room that Shion had given him for his stay. She must have gotten someone to move him here.

He shook his head and opened him mouth to speak, but Shion beat him to it. "Naruto!" She yelled, launching herself at him and glomping(1) him. "I'm so glad you're ok! Y-you just collapsed back there, a-and you hit your head really hard! I called the temple physician, and he said it was just from shock, and that you would be fine when you woke up, but I was so scared! Don't do that to me!" She cried out, all in one breath, clutching him for dear life.

He gently hugged her back, patting and stroking her head, trying o calm her down. "It's ok, I'm fine. I've had way worse, remember? When we first met, you had a vision of me dying. And then I saved your ass many times. You really think a little bump the head is going to do me in?"

She relaxed; took in his logic, nodded, and then released him; sitting beside him on the bed.

"So…" Naruto started off awkwardly. "When… when where you going to tell me. About… Mizuoto."

She looks away, hunching over a bit. He grabs her chin and yanks her head around to face him. She stares into his eyes for a few moments before she sighs. "I honestly don't know. I was probably going to tell you once I got used to the situation. I did tell you that time that I was only doing it to make an heir."

Naruto nodded, "'That time' refers to the time you jumped me, seduced me, and apparently had my kid?"

She flinches slightly, still stuck with his hand on her chin. "Y-yes. That is the time I mean."

He nods and lets her go. She relaxes slightly, until she feels her world shift.

Naruto had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, walking briskly out of his room and into hers.

She yells in surprise, then just plain yells at him. "Put me down! Down! Now!"

When they got to the nursery, he finally put her down. He then walked over to the crib and pointed to the little sleeping bundle inside of it. "See that?" He whispers, careful not to wake the baby. "She is one of the few blood relatives that I have alive on this earth. And you were just about to keep her from me. I don't know what has been going through your head, but I'm not leaving you, or Mizuoto. You're my family now, whether you like it or not."

She nods, one or two tears leaking out of her eyes. He walks over and hugs her tightly, and this time, she doesn't push him off. They stay like this for a few minutes, just enjoying the company of the other.

He finally pulls away, grabs her hand, and then led her to the crib. "This may sound weird, but… can I hold her?"

She laughs, happy to see he wants to be Mizuoto's dad. "Y-yeah, of course you can." She quickly and gently picks Mizuoto up, shuffles her around a little bit, then gives Naruto a crash course on how to hold a baby.

When she passes Mizuoto to Naruto, he looks at the baby in his arms like it's the most breakable thing on earth. "A-ano, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm worried I'll hurt her."

Shion only smiles softly. "You're her dad. It's instinct to not hurt her."

It was truly then, holding his child in his arms and hearing those words, that Naruto felt it sink in that he was a father.

"I'm a dad." He says, almost to himself.

"I'm her dad." He says to Shion, pointing to Mizuoto.

"Hey there, I'm your dada, that's right, I'm your daddy." He says, finally, directly to Mizuoto.

Shion watched Naruto play with their child, a painful feeling squeezing at her heart. But it was almost a pleasing pain, a comforting one, and in this case, a welcome one.

* * *

After hanging out with Mizuoto for a few hours, Shion teaching Naruto how to take care of her, they put her to bed, and left the room.

Naruto stretched out and yawned, tired after his first childcare lesson. "I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning?"

Shion nodded, "That sounds good to me. We can have breakfast together. And after that you can help me with my duties and taking care of Mizuoto."

Naruto made a face at the duties, but smiled happily at the mention of his month old daughter.

"Deal."

* * *

After about five months of this, they were all a happy family. They'd wake up; eat breakfast, the three of them; play with Mizuoto for a while, put her down for a nap; then Naruto and Shion would work on her Priestess duties, eating a small lunch as they did. After about an hour or two of this, Naruto would sneak off and go take care of his daughter while Shion finished her work. After Shion was finished, they'd have a family dinner, play with Mizuoto some more, put her to bed, then they would stay up for about an hour and just… talk. They would talk about nothing, and they'd talk about everything; likes, dislikes, favorites, and pet peeves. By the end of their five month stay, they knew each other better than they knew themselves.

But then, the end came in the form of a messenger.

An Anbu member, to be exact.

They were still following their normal routine, just sitting down and having breakfast, when an attendant came in. "Excuse me, Shion-sama. There is a strange masked man outside asking for Naruto-sama."

Shion looked at Naruto, shared their now patented 'look', then looked back at the attendant. "Alright, send him in."

A few moments later, seemingly out of nowhere, a masked figure appeared near the door. The mask looked slightly like a bird, with its wings stretched in flight, and the rest of what the man was wearing was just traditional anbu clothing."Naruto-sama. I've been sent to fetch you. You have been gone from the village for too long it seems."

Naruto sighed. "Under whose order are you here?"

"Under the forth's sir."

Naruto paused for a moment, taking in the fact that he had been away for over five months. He groans, and looks at Shion. "Shion, I was wondering what you would say if I asked you to come with me to The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Please say yes. I really don't want to be without you and Mizuoto."

Shion paused, and thought this over. After a few moments, she tossed rational thought to the wind. "Oh, why the heck not. I'll get my attendants up to speed and able to take care of this place without me. I honestly don't do much anyway." She then gets up and goes to find the head of her attendants.

Naruto faces the Anbu. "We will depart momentarily. Send word back that I will be there soon."

The Anbu nodded, the quickly disappeared to finish his mission. Naruto grabbed Mizuoto and took her to his room to stay with him while he packed. He gave her favorite stuffed animal, a fox, to her to play with and keep her occupied.

After he was all packed, he didn't have much, he took Mizuoto to Shion's room.

Just as he was about to open the door, it opened by itself with Shion standing there, holding a small duffle bag. "What?" She asked as she caught him staring. "I wanted to pack light. You're going to be carrying both your stuff, my stuff, and Mizuoto's stuff, along with actually carrying both of us. I didn't want to make it harder than it had to be."

He smiles gratefully, grabbed her bad, and made two shadow clones. He gave the bags to one of them, and then made the other grab Shion, the original still carrying Mizuoto. After he was sure everyone was settled, he called out, "Let's go! Dattebyo!"

* * *

After a few days of travel like this, they finally got to the gate of the Hidden Leaf Village. By the time they got passed the gate and near the small booth they needed to stop at to get in, Shion was so cramped and frustrated from riding on Naruto's back for days that she snapped. She bashed Naruto over his head with her fist, screaming, till he poofed out of existence, as he was only a shadow clone. The other shadow clone gave his bags to Shion, who took them and then hit him too.

The original Naruto flinched and rubbed his head where she had hit the shadow clones, regaining its memories. "Ouch Shion-chan!(2) What was that for?"

She glared at him, sparks practically flying from her eyes. "I'm still hormonal; I gave birth a month ago. I just spent the past two days riding on your back, and I'm sore. Next time we ever make a trip like that, we are taking a carriage!"

He flinched, actually a little scared of her hormonal rage. After a moment, he smiled, laughing slightly. "Remember when you had to ride on Sakura's shoulders? On our trip to the demon's cave? You yelled at us then too."

Shion, anger temporarily calmed, smiles at the memory too. "Yeah. Too bad we all almost died."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I guess that puts a damper on things."

They walk up to the village check-in booth, to regulate who comes in and out, and pull out their travel papers.

They wave them trough with big smiles and waves to Naruto, and started walking through the streets, Naruto leading the way.

They traveled all across town; everyone pausing to say hi and wave to Naruto, who naturally waved back; and stopped when they got to the Hokage Tower. Naruto, still carrying Mizuoto, walked into the tower like he owned the place. He brusquely walked up to the Hokage office with Shion trailing behind. When they walked in, they saw the pink haired secretary of the Hokage in the office, sorting through some files. When she looked up, her annoyed and frustrated face turned to one of great relief.

She flung herself at Naruto and quickly wacked him over the back of the head. "Thank goodness your back _Hokage-sama_, we all had no idea what to do while you were gone _Hokage-sama_." She said in a slightly angry voice, putting emphasis on his title.

"S-Sakura, gomenasai!(3)"

"Yeah, you better be sorry!"

Shion looked at Naruto shocked, and all he could do was give her a small, sheepish smile while he rubbed his now sore head.

HOKAGE-SAMA?!

* * *

Next chapter! And so quickly too!

You have no idea how hard that was to crank out.

But its so worth it for a little pat on the back :D

Again, please lemme know what you think ^.^

Hokage=Fire Shadow, the Leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves

Glomping=A mix between an attack and a hug. Usually used to express feelings that have no other way of expressing themselves.

Gomenasai= Sorry, I'm sorry, etc.

Chan=A cute suffix that goes after names. Usually used on female names, but sometimes on male to be cute.

Dattebyo= Naruto's verbal tic, it doesn't really mean anything, but its commonly translated as 'Believe it'

If you like his tic, i'll keep adding it, but if its just annoying, lemme know and i'll get rid of it.


	3. Chapter 3: Hokages and Priestesses

Chapter 3: Hokages and Priestesses

By: ME! Amaya102

Disclaimer: Already went through this.

Don't own Naruto. Never will.

Now, on to the REAL story! :D

* * *

After the news, Shion ranted psychotically for a while. Naruto joined in indigently, starting a shouting war.

"Why didn't you TELL me?! I AM YOUR FRIEND!" Shion yelled, jabbing her finger into his chest.

"Well, I DID tell you that I understood the feeling of having tons of work and responsibility!" Naruto fired back.

"YES, BUT you DIDN'T tell me it was because you were the DANG FLIPPIN' HOKAGE!"

"Yes, but…"

Naruto couldn't finish, because his eyes wandered to the right where Sakura was doubled over laughing. Tears were in her eyes from how hard she was laughing.

"S-sorry! I-It was just too funny!" Sakura stuttered out between gasps of air and laughter. "It's been a while since I've seen Naruto argue with someone like that." She gets a faraway look on her face as she remembers the past.

Naruto huffs, clearly pouting. "It wasn't that long ago, and you don't need to look so sad about it!" He starts to ruffle his hair, thinking for a moment. "I think the last time I did was the week before I left, when we had that big group party at Choji's family's barbeque restaurant. Sasuke-teme decided to call me an idiot again, even though I'm his leader and he's only anbu. So we argued until you shoved both our faces in our mochi."

Sakura thought about this for a moment. "Well, that was still almost six months ago. You always were lousy at keeping time."

Naruto glares at her, lost for words on a good comeback. "It was only a few months."

"Almost six."

"Fine! Almost six months! But I left you in charge, and you are so amazing and capable that I knew I could trust you."

Sakura whacks him again. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Naruto rubs his sore head again. "It was worth a shot."

After all this commotion, Mizuoto woke up, and started crying. Naruto, worried about the small bundle of cuteness strapped to his back, unwraps her from him, and rocks her back and forth. After a little while, she calms down, giggling at the funny faces that her father was making at her.

Naruto looked up from his laughing daughter to look at Sakura's reaction. She just looked at them in awe. "Sakura, meet my daughter, Mizuoto." Naruto said, pride dripping from his voice.

Sakura's answer is another whack to the head, though much harder this time. "Baka! Baka baka baka baka baka baka! How could you have a daughter?!"

Naruto, cowering with a now hysterically laughing daughter, tried to pacify Sakura. "M-ma, Sakura-chan, I only learned right after I got to Shion's place. Don't get mad at me!"

Shion, laughing at her daughter's reaction to her father's plight, straightened up when she heard her name mentioned. Sakura looked over at Shion, glared and walked up to her. She lifted her arm, ready to strike, but Naruto intercepted it before she could deliver a stinging slap to Shion's face. Naruto then threw her across the room, ran to her, pinned her to the floor by her throat, and glared at her.

He then said with venom in his voice, "I can take whatever you throw at me, but never, EVER lay even a FINGER on Shion. If I ever hear that you or anyone else has, I will personally deliver a fate that the shinigami himself would cower in fear and disgust at. I used to always let you get away with everything when I loved you, but I haven't loved you like that in years."

Sakura, shaking in fear, only nodded at the very enraged Naruto. Shion, startled and happy at Naruto's reaction, grabbed his arm and helped him up. She then helped Sakura up and then nodded to her. "I'm sorry that my decision to wait has angered you. I was always planning to tell him, I was just waiting for a good time."

Sakura, calmed significantly, said, "It's actually kind of ironic. We all thought you were joking when you asked Naruto to help you make an heir."

Shion shook her head. "I was never more serious. My life is devoted to taking care of my people and making sure the line succession is continued. After I had taken care of the biggest threat to my people, my next job was to have a child, a daughter preferably. Naruto, being as strong as he is, was the perfect candidate."

Naruto flinched, not liking how she basically said, 'anyone strong will do.'

Shion also flinches from her words. 'Why did I have to make it sound like that?! That's not what I meant to say!'

Naruto cleared his throat, making both Sakura and Shion look over at him. "Well, as much as I love catching up like this, I should be showing Shion and Mizuoto where they will stay." He then proceeds to make five shadow clones. "Sakura, use them to help with whatever I'm needed for. Shion, come."

Naruto turned around and walked out of the room, carrying Mizuoto with Shion trailing behind. They left the Hokage building, turned down the street, and continued walking in silence for a while. After what seemed like forever, they reached a giant building, mansion-like in looks and size. Naruto always thought of the Hyuga compound when he saw it. The giant gates that led to the front walkway had a special seal on it, which Naruto quickly undid, lead Shion in, and then redid.

After taking them through the front and into the main house, Naruto explains where they are. "This is my 'clan's' land. I learned that I'm part of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, so I inherited the joint land from both clans. This is that. Make yourself at home; it's your home too, now."

Shion nods, looking around in awe. She had no idea Naruto was part of a clan, let alone two, and the size of this property was especially large because of it.

Naruto led them through many doors and hallways, stopping suddenly in front of a bedroom that he ushered them into. "This will be your room. Mizuoto's will be right across the hall, and mine is right next door. If you need anything, just pull this rope," the points to a rope that was next to the door and disappeared into the ceiling. "It calls for the servants, and they will help with anything. I was just about to send them out to go furniture shopping for baby furniture, as there is none here at the moment."

Shion smiles slightly and takes Mizuoto from Naruto. "Well, get on with it then. I'm going to explore with Mizu-chan while we wait."

Naruto watches as Shion and Mizuoto leave, feeling empty without their presence. He shakes off the feeling, calling the servants to do the shopping. After he was done, he made one of the clones that was helping Sakura disappear, giving him all its memories. He sighed when he realized the full extent of the chaos his sudden departure caused.

He hurried back to the Hokage office to help out in person, feeling guilty for just running off. On the way there, he said hi to whoever he saw, stopping to chat for a few minutes every once and awhile. After finally making it to the office, he cautiously opened the door to his office, dreading the onslaught of paperwork that was sure to come.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto flinched, ducking as a giant book was hurled towards his face. "S-Sakura-chan, please be reasonable! I'm here now, just tell me what I have to do."

Sakura smirked, putting her hands on her waist. "Oh, I plan on it."

* * *

Shion sighed, stretching as she sat down in a comfy chair. She had just put Mizuoto to sleep after a long day, and now she was wondering where Naruto had gone. The servants had come back earlier with all the baby stuff she could ever need or want, and then had helped her get it set up while keeping an eye on Mizuoto.

She stood up, walking out into the garden with a servant watching Mizuoto. She walked around it, humming slightly as she enjoyed the peace the place brought.

When she turned around, she saw a tree. Now, normally she wouldn't pay any special attention to a tree as plain looking as that one, but for some reason, she was inexplicably drawn to this particular tree. She walked up to it, circling it a few times before her gut feeling overwhelmed her and she reached out to touch the tree.

The moment her small hand touched the rough back, she passed out.

* * *

Naruto walked home quickly, almost skipping in happiness. He was all caught up due to a ton of shadow clones and time. He was on his way back to his family, and he was happier than he'd been in a while. By the time he got back to his place, the sun was setting and the crickets were just coming out to play their song. He decided to take a walk in the garden before he went back inside, wanting to see how his precious plants were. He had always loved gardening, and now it was his second favorite hobby, second only to hanging out with his daughter and Shion.

He walked though his favorite section, on his way to his family's tree. This tree had been on his family's land since before it was theirs. It was soon labeled the family tree when all the family members were blessed under it every time a baby was born or someone was married into the family.

When he got close to the tree, he saw a strange shape underneath it, lying there crumpled up. When he got closer, he saw that it was a person. A familiar person.

"SHION?!"

* * *

I'm so so soooooooo sorry for the long wait!

Gomenasai!

I promise to try to be better, but I can't guarantee anything.

I love all my fans, and I will do my best for you all!

As usual, if you see anything you like/don't like, lemme know and I'll work on it ^.^


End file.
